Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 7
During a quiet night, in the castle, Schala opened the door and poked her head to see if anyone's there, but there's no one. Since no one's in the hallway, she went out of her room and began walking past the curtain, where there are four familiar figures behind the curtain. "Oh no," Sue giggled. "Oh yes," Cubot is flirting with his girlfriend. "Oh no!" Lumen giggled to Bob "Oh yes, yes, yes," Bob chased Lumen. They giggled, until Cubot looked up and saw Schala. "Oh no, she has emerged!" said Cubot. "Let's follow her!" Bob exclaimed. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Zoe is about to put Baby Felix in his bed, "Come on. Into bed with the others." Baby Felix yawned, "But I'm not sleepy." "Yes, you are," said Zoe. "No, I'm…not," Baby Felix went to sleep. "I work and I slave all day long, and for what?" groaned Axel, a nobody with red spiky hair and black clothes, "A culinary masterpiece has gone to waste, man!" "Oh, stop your grousing, it's been a long night for all of us," said Ventor. Imp is wiping his hands on the napkin, "Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn," Imp threw the napkin in the cupboard. "I'm agreed with The Imp on that one, after all, the master did say 'please.'" Orbot added. "But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the…" Zoe said, while Schala entered the kitchen. Orbot interrupted, "Splendid to see you out and about, young lady. I'm Orbot. I'm the head household." Orbot was about to shake Schala's hand, but Cubot pushed him, shaking her hand. "This fool-bot is Cubot," Orbot rolled his eyes. "It's nice to meet you, little lady," Cubot said, while he shook her hand. Imp pushed him aside, "Is there anything that we can to make your stay more comfortable?" Imp asked, until Cubot bit his hand, "Ow!!!!" "That really hurts." Bob said to the readers. "I am a little hungry," Schala answered. "You are?" Zoe asked surprised in joy. Ventor faced everyone else, "Here that? She's hungry! Start the fire," Axel turned on the stove, "Break out the sliver, wait for China." "Remember what the master said," Orbot whispered. "Well, too bad, we're not letting this poor girl to go hungry," said Ventor. "Okay, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread, and then…" said Imp. "Imp, I am surprised at you, she's not a prisoner, and she's out guest," Cubot said, "We must make her feel welcome here." "Yes! If you want to be evil again, you must be good for a while until the spell is broken, so must help us too," Bob added glaring at Imp. Cubot led Schala, "Right this way, Schala." "Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it'll be our necks" Imp warned. "Yeah, yeah, but what is dinner without a little music?" Bob asked, as the door hit Imp and Orbot, sending them flying, "Music?!" Imp and Orbot landed on a bowl of cream. In the dining room, Cubot and Imp came into the table, while Schala watches. "Good evening, Miss Schala. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight," Cubot said, as Mario tossed top hats and Rex (Toy Story) tossed them sticks, "And now, we invite you to relax, let us put up a chair," Bob add as Aang and Katara sat Schala on the chair, "As the dining room proudly presents…your dinner," Cubot and Bob showed her the servants, who got out the dinner stuff and began to sing, while Schala watches. Cubot: Be…Our…Guest, be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin around your neck, miss And we provide the rest Mario has wrapped a napkin around Schala's neck, but she took it off and placed it on her legs. Mario's hands put on his waist. Bob: Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres Why we only live to serve Try the grey stuff, it's delicious Schala dipped her finder on the grey stuff and tasted it. Cubot: Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance Bob: After all, miss, this is France And the dinner is never second best Cubot and Bob handed her the menu. Cubot and Bob: Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll Be our guest, yes our guest, be our guest Other people got out the servings and Schala tried them. Beef ragout, cheese soufflé Pie and pudding en flambé Orbot and Imp poked their heads out of the pie, but Cubot blew fire from a candle, which made Orbot and Imp toasted and fainted. We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret You're alone and you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the people's entertaining We tell jokes, I do tricks With my fellow fire sticks Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hampton and Gogo-Dodo (Tiny Toons): And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet!!! Cubot: Come on and lift your glass You've won your only past Bob:To be our guest If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest All: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! Orbot and Imp wiped the pie off, until they panicked and told everyone to stop, before they're busted. Imp and Orbot dragged Buster into the spotlight, until Orbot and Imp looked nervously, while Buster ran off. Cubot: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving Orbot smiled nervously as Imp frowned and they tried to walk away, but Cubot and Bob held them. "Get off me, Bob!" Imp snapped. Bob: He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days where we are useful Orbot and Imp noticed that it was snowing from the inside and looked up to see that it was Iago and Scuttle shaking the salt. Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years stuff were rusty Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise a chance to prove our skill Cubot and Bob let go of Imp and Orbot by accident, until Imp and Orbot got their heads stuck to the gelatin. Cubot: Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and upsy-daisy Cubot jumped on the spoon, causing Orbot and Imp to get out of the gelatin, sending them flying, again. Zoe: It's a guest, it's a guest Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, she'll want tea And Schala, that's fine with me While Ventor does the cups' soft –shoeing My tea will be bubbling, it'll be brewing It'll get warm, piping hot Zoe saw a spot on the teapot Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed Diddy Kong cleaned up the spot and placed it on the cart. Zoe pushed the cart to the dining room. We've got a lot to do Zoe stopped in front of Schala. Is it one lump or two? For you our guest All: She's our guest Zoe: She's our guest All: She's out guest Be our guest, be our guest Our command is your request Its ten years since we had anybody here And we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease Yes indeed, we aim to please While the candlights's still glowing Let us help you, we'll keep going… Cubot and everyone: Course by course One by one Till you shout, "Enough I'm done!" Schala gasped in excitement, when she saw a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling to five feet from the table. Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for let's eat up Orbot is still worried, but he changed his mind and star dancing, much to Imp's shock. Be our guest, be our guest Be our guest; please be…our…guest!!! Orbot is still dancing as Imp tried to hit him with his trident, until Cubot and Bob pushed them out of the way for a finishing pose in front of Schala. The song ended, as the servants took a bow, while Schala applauded. "Bravo! That was awesome," said Schala. "Thank you, thank you, Schala. Yes, good show, wasn't in everyone?" Orobt yawn, as he looked at his watch, "Oh dear, look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed." "Guys, I couldn't possibly go to bed, right now," said Schala, "It's my first time in the enchanted castle." "Enchanted," Orbot chuckled, "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Orbot glared at Cubot, angrily, "It was you, wasn't it!" Orbot and Cubot began to fight. "I figured it out for myself," Schala corrected, as Orbot and Cubot stopped fighting, "I like to look around, that is if it's alright." "Oh, would you like a tour?" Cubot asked. "Wait a minute, Cubot. I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Orbot whispered to Cubot, "We can't let her go wondering around in certain places, if you know what I mean." "Bah!" Imp scoffed. "If she wants so, we will show her the castle." "Perhaps, you can tell me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle," said Schala. "Well, I still know, since I lost my memory…actually, yes I do," said Imp. As they walked, Imp sighed in relief as Bob glared at him. "You better don't screw it up this time, if you wanna be evil again." He said at Imp frowning at him as he walked in front of him. This caused Imp to be shocked, then, he tapped Bob in his rear end with his trident angrily. "Ow!" Bob groaned before he shocked his head. Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes